1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file folders and, more particularly, to improved one-piece folders arranged to be filed vertically or horizontally and having interlocking pockets that slidably expand or contract in accordance with the papers added or removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art is applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,294 wherein the expandable pocket is of the accordian type. A non-expandable pocket in a file folder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,215.